Asta
Asta 「アスタ Asuta」 is an orphan left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover Grimoire and a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. Abilities * Expert Swordsman: Asta initially has a rough style due to having an unconventional sword and having only received basic training from Fanzell Kruger.2122 Over time he develops greater skill through battle experience, additional swords, and ki-sensing.23 * No Magic Power: Asta possesses no mana and so is unable to use magic.24 This enables Asta to wield Anti Magic without suffering the weakening effects since he has no magic to drain.25 This also makes him undetectable to mana-sensors.26 * Enhanced Strength: Asta possesses a high level of physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-ups,27 to swing heavy swords single-handedly,28 and to punch holes in rock walls with no injury to himself.29 Asta can swing his swords with such force that his opponents break stone when they crash.3031 The Witch Queen further enhances his arm strength using blood magic. * Enhanced Speed: Asta is capable of moving in an above-average speed, which causes William Vangeance to think that he has used magic to aid himself.32 * Enhanced Durability: Asta possesses a high durability, as seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Heath.33 He is even able to emerge from Licht's attempted cave-in relatively unharmed alongside Yami.34 * Enhanced Instinct: Asta possesses a heightened level of instinct, as demonstrated when he can unconsciously move his body in the best way to defend himself.35 * Ki: A principle originating from Yami's homeland, this allows Asta to use a sixth sense and to perceive and react to unseen attacks and people.36 * Keen Intellect: Despite his hyperactive and headstrong nature, Asta has shown to be intelligent and thoughtful in his own right. He understands many situations he finds himself in and can be tactical when needed such as cutting out curses with his swords and thinking of different tactics in battle. Equipment * Grimoire: Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and filthy, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover.37 This clover symbol is largely unseen due to the dirt covering it, making most (including Asta) assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon swords from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic.38 His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. * Demon-Slayer Sword: Asta's first sword can cut spells with its edges and deflect them with the flat of the blade.3940 * Demon-Dweller Sword: Asta's second sword can cut spells with its edges, much like the Demon-Slayer Sword. It can also borrow the magic from the people around him, thereby increasing the force and range of his attacks.4142Besides Licht, only Asta can wield this sword because he possesses no mana, as other mages would not be able to use any magic while in contact with the sword and would have their mana reserves depleted.25 * Demon-Destroyer Sword: Asta's third sword can cut spells with its edges, much like his other two swords.43 It can also absorb and remove the effects of spells4445 and negate Reincarnation Magic.4647 Black Clover 2012099.png Black Clover 2906027.png Black Clover 2905912.png Black Clover 2908557.png -Golumpa- Black Clover - 41 0454.jpg Image 181023 191638.png Image 181103 223343.png Image 181103 223332.png Image 181103 223316.png Image 181103 223305.png Image 181103 223246.png Image 181103 223107.png Image 181103 222953.png Image 181103 222832.png Image 190104 140730.png Black Clover 2129142.png -Golumpa- Black Clover - 63 0718.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0363.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0332.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0218.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0073.jpg Image 180408 021541.png Black Clover Episode 78 0811.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0810.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0809.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0808.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0807.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0806.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0786.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0785.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0784.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0783.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0782.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0781.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0780.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0779.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0778.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0777.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0776.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0775.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0774.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0773.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0772.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0771.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0770.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0769.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0768.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0767.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0766.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0755.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0754.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0753.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0698.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0697.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0538.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0551.jpg Black Clover Episode 78 0526.jpg Black Clover Episode 77 1133.jpg Black Clover Episode 74 0065.jpg Black Clover Episode 87 1089.jpg Black Clover Episode 87 1104.jpg Black Clover Episode 89 0051.jpg Golumpa Black Clover 68 0027 (419).jpg Golumpa Black Clover 68 0027 (420).jpg Golumpa Black Clover 68 0027 (417).jpg Golumpa Black Clover 68 0027 (416).jpg Golumpa Black Clover 68 0027 (418).jpg Black Clover 2005015.png Golumpa Black Clover 57 0246 (32).jpg Black Clover Episode 91 0412.jpg Black Clover Episode 94 0419.jpg Black Clover Episode 96 0388.jpg Black Clover Episode 97 0787.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0517.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 65 0360.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 65 0809.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 66 1124.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 66 1131.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 69 0811.jpg Black-clover-2718930 41320238875 o.png Black-clover-2718953 41320238795 o.png Golumpa-black-clover---30-0688 29754493698 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---30-0689 29754493648 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---30-0798 29754491928 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---30-0799 29754491918 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---30-0810 29754491478 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---30-0811 29754491418 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---40-0559 44727223281 o.jpg Golumpa-black-clover---40-0564 44748187431 o.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0518.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0635.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0645.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0807.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0808.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0809.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0810.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0811.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0812.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0813.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0814.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0959.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0960.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0961.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0962.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0963.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0964.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0990.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 58 0991.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 63 0424.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 63 0433.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 63 0551.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 63 0583.jpg Golumpa Black Clover - 63 1097.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0073.jpg Black Clover Episode 100 0319.jpg Black Clover Episode 101 1060.jpg Category:Knight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Sword Wielders Category:Orphan Category:Magic Users Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Indomitable Will Category:Street Fighters Category:Clover Kingdom Category:Chick Magnet Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Cursed Category:Late Bloomer Category:Green Eyes Category:Code of Honor Category:Homo Magi Category:Luck Category:Squib Category:Lab Rat Category:Shonen Jump Category:Black Clover Category:Workaholic Category:Charisma Category:Teenagers Category:Child Soldiers Category:Military Category:Order of the Magic Knights Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Mountain Buster Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Students Category:Marksmanship Category:Aura Reading Category:Warrior Category:Sidekicks Category:Transformation Category:Hidden Power Category:Vessel Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Anti-Christ Category:Title Characters Category:Danger Sense Category:Negation Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Teachers Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Prisoners of War Category:Heterosexuality Category:Age Category:Relatives Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Dimension Travelers